


Attentive to Detail

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"How very observant of you, sir."</i>
</p>
<p>Contains very minor spoiler for 7.01: <i>The Ramblin' Boy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attentive to Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this discussion](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/447667.html) on the LiveJournal Lewis community, concerning a prop used in The Ramblin' Boy. Although the prop is a spoiler, it does not reveal any plot details, so this is safe to read unless you're completely spoiler-phobic.

"Is that a Pride flag on your rucksack?"

"How very observant of you, sir. And there I was thinking you really needed to visit an optometrist."

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes, smartarse."

"No? You've been having problems for years, sir."

“Bloody well have not. I still have twenty-twenty vision, I’ll have you know, which is considerably better than yours, with your funny-shaped eyeballs.”

“I beg to disagree.”

“On what grounds?”

“On the grounds that I’ve worn a Pride flag at least once a week for years, and you never noticed.”

“Where?”

“On my ankles. It’s on the lavender socks.”


End file.
